


Get Lucky

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, four-leaf-clover, magic sex, shadow sex, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Jack finds out just what kind of luck four-leaf-clovers' bring.





	

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

He was lost in complete darkness, writhing and gasping as the shadows drowned him.

Which way was up?

Everything was black as he lay floating in a bed of shadows. They were everywhere, countless phantom hands sliding under his clothes and caressing his body. Without his sight everything was louder, every scent stronger, every touch more exhilarating.

Long, spidery fingers drew over his cheeks as he shivered, the phantom's thumbs rubbing over his cold, purple nipples, and sliding over his pale, white ass. It was like his clothes had disintegrated, leaving him naked and exposed to the villain surrounding him.

Jack gasped as the shadows slid inside, slowly expanding till he was full. They filled every crevice and smoothed every curve of his frame.

Ominous laughter whispering through the thick black mist, nowhere and everywhere all at once. The immortal adolescent's eyes fluttered open, meeting a white, Cheshire like grin. Pitch's liquid gold eyes were a thin ring around his huge, black pupils. They were like black holes, sucking in all the light, drinking in the sight of Jack's luminescent skin.

Even Mim couldn't compare to his beauty, like a snowflake fallen in the night. Jack looked up at him with flushed purple cheeks, lips glossed with saliva as he drew his tongue over the bottom, tantalizingly slow.

The teen's clover lay forgotten on the Nightmare King's lairs floor. The thing to start it all.

He'd brought it to show Pitch, having been given it by a friend of Toothiana's who he had helped move a pot of gold for as a favour to the fairy. He had been the only one available, as no one else trusted leprechauns. He was starting to understand why.

The four-leafed clover had an odd, almost hypnotic quality about it. The second he'd seen it he'd had the unbridled urge to show Pitch.

The shade had been all over him the second he flew in. His eyes had swum like he was drunk, pulling the Guardian close and drinking in the frost sprite's fresh scent.

Jack moaned as the others lips trailed up his body, flesh turning a soft pink from the others warm touch before frosting back over.

"It looks like your luck's run out." Pitch whispered in the other's ear, licking the cusp. Jack shivered with a grin, eyes rolling back as the other thrusted inside him.

A quiet giggle sounded from the darkness, cackling away unnoticed as the lovers joined, the forth clover leaf falling away from the stem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you get lucky this St. Patricks day!  
> Plz Kudos!


End file.
